


Desire for More

by heartfeltword



Series: Desire for More [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Strength Kink, fuck buddies, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: The new builder really liked how strong Arlo was. How he could just throw her around like she was nothing. Especially when they were sparring. So when she came to him looking for a spar he knew it was about more than testing their strength.





	Desire for More

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessively playing this game and I am in love with Arlo. I love how tall he is compared to the builder. So obviously I had to write some smut! Enjoy.

Her coy little smile told Arlo all he needed to know. She had challenged him to a little sparring match, it wasn’t uncommon, she was a pretty good fighter and it kept them both on their toes. However this time she stared at him with half lidded eyes, her stance a little lower than normal, he knew this wasn’t to test their skills. No this was something more intimate, more primal. A rush went through Arlo, a grin spreading across his face, as he prepared for their match.

“C’mon then!” Arlo called to her, egging her on.

She came at him full force like she normally would, but her swing was a little wide, giving him plenty of opportunity to strike her first. Immediately he knew what she wanted. He grabbed her around the waist, and threw her away from him. She rolled onto her feet with a wide grin on her face. She came at him again, less clumsy this time and actually swung at Arlo causing him to have to side step before he swung back. She dodged, hopping just out of his reach before trying to catch his open side.

So their little match started. She kept giving him ample opportunities to overpower her and show off his strength and he did. He picked her up several times only to throw her to the ground or toss her aside. She’d bounce right back on her feet to do it again though. As their match went on and the scuffs on her palms started to bleed he could tell her eyes were getting wider and wider and her breathing was getting heavier. He knew he needed to end the match, they’d gained a little audience who seemed none the wiser to the game they were really playing. She swung wide and he lunged at her, pinning her to the ground under his weight. He made sure to press his hips down into her thigh so she knew he was enjoying this too. The soft moan that escaped her lips didn’t go unnoticed by him but he hoped the kids hadn’t heard it.

“Got ya,” Arlo grinned down at her before he sat up, giving her an extra shove into the dirt as he did so.

“You’re just too good.” Her voice was thicker than usual as she sat up, her eyes never leaving Arlo’s.

“You just need more training.” He stood and offered his hand to her. She took it, not grabbing his wrist like they usually did, and he pulled her easily to her feet.

“Yea, got time for a lesson?” She asked, nodding her head towards her house.

They were playing a game they had perfected; nobody in town knew what went on during those training lessons. The crowd slowly disappeared, primarily the school kids getting called back inside by Lucy. Heaven forbid they’d noticed Arlo’s erection or the way the new builder’s eyes were like an animals.

“Yea, I got time.” Arlo shrugged like it was no big deal before the two walked towards the nearest gate to walk on the outside of the wall. 

Once they’d walked a few meters into the underbush Arlo hadn’t heard the doctor or Oaks so they were probably in the clear. Arlo grabbed the builder by the waist and pinned her into the wall, forcefully, the breath leaving her in a quick huff. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer before their lips crashed together. It was too much spit, too little air, as they kissed and nipped at one another’s mouths. She rolled her hips down into Arlo’s and he sighed into her mouth as she rubbed against his erection.

“Fuck,” Arlo groaned and pulled away, “We gotta keep going.”

She whined, clearly unhappy with his decision but they couldn’t just fuck outside just a few meters away from town. Arlo didn’t want to stop either so he grabbed his hand under her ass and started carrying her towards her house. She buried her face into his neck and moaned, her breath burning his skin as she did so. “It’s so hot how you can just throw me around,” She whispered, her lips brushing his neck.

“You like that?” He asked, knowing full well that it got her hot and bothered every time.

“Oh God.” She whined as he squeezed her ass.

“Just wait until we get you home.” He promised her before stealing another quick kiss.

It wasn’t long to her house but they had to stop every couple meters to rut against one another and make out because she could not stop grinding on his erection. As Arlo kissed her, open mouthed with their tongues dancing together, he realized he wasn’t entirely sure when this all happened. The sex. He was sure it hadn’t started with her power kink, that happened after they had fucked a few times and he had picked her up to fuck her against a wall. She had never had an orgasm that intense before but once he knew they started exploring it further until it started to toe into the world of exhibitionism.

Arlo kicked open her door, took a few powerful strides to her bed and threw her down into it so hard she bounced. He was on her in a second though, pinning her down with his body weight, his hands gripping her upper arms trapping her beneath him as he started to suck a hickey into her neck. She whined beneath him, her body arching into him, writhing a little. He bit the spot particularly hard, harder than he should have, but her broken moans urged him on. He licked a long stripe up her neck before he slid out of the bed. She whined again at the loss of contact but he grabbed her pants and started to rip them off.

She didn’t bother lifting her hips to help him. He didn’t need it. He grabbed her legs and bent them back towards her chest to slide her pants and underwear off. He didn’t care where he threw her clothes and boots, they’d deal with it later. Right now he wanted her naked beneath him. He ripped her shirt off next and made quick work of her bra, though he did note it was lacy and accentuated her rock hard nipples nicely. Once she was naked he stepped back to undress himself. He threw his shirt over his shoulder, and toed out of his boots before he slowly unzipped his pants. Her eyes followed his hands as he pushed his pants down past his hips so he could reach into his boxers and pull out his hard cock. He stroked it slowly, savoring the contact and the way she licked her lips as he did so.

Their eyes met for a moment. Just long enough for him to be sure she was still good and wanted to continue. He got into bed, pushing against her shoulders to keep her down before he shoved his knee between her thighs and shoved them apart until he could settle between them. Her chest was heaving with the anticipation but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet, though he could feel a bead of precome forming on the tip of his cock. Instead he brought his hand to her mouth and pressed two fingers to her lips. She gave in easily, accepting his fingers and lavishing them with her tongue. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the wet heat of her mouth and considered making her blow him before deciding her cunt was too inviting. He pulled his fingers back without warning, enjoying the audible pop from her mouth, before pressing both straight into her cunt. Her back arched off the bed as she exhaled. She shuddered beneath him, rocking her hips into his hand.

He didn’t take long to prep her, she didn’t need it anyways, she was literally dripping, but he enjoyed the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing his fingers. He pumped his fingers into her a few time before drew them out and grabbed her under the knees. Her breath got even more ragged as he pushed them up towards her chest. He loved that she was fairly flexible, he loved being able to bend her into whatever position he wanted. 

He paused, setting her leg against his shoulder so he could line himself up and tease her with the tip of his cock. She shuddered again, “Please, Arlo.” He pushed into her as soon as she said his name. He sighed deeply, loving how she felt around him, so warm and tight and fucking wet. He grabbed her leg again, pushing them even further so he could get right at the angle he liked. When he started to thrust he didn’t bother starting slow, they were both too far gone to care.

He set a brutal pace, snapping his hips forward, pounding into her. He braced a hand by her head and leaned his weight down into her. Her moans got even more broken as he trapped her beneath him. He could feel her leg twitching under his hand, like a dog getting its favorite spot scratched. He drove his hips into her, feeling the pleasure build up far too fast. He wanted to savor it, but she had wound him up so badly.

“Oh, God, fuck me, please.” She reached up to claw at Arlo’s back. He moaned, her nails dragging down his spine.

He snapped his hips forward before grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head. She was completely trapped beneath him. Her legs caught against his shoulders, knees bent almost to her own shoulders, her arms pinned down, Arlo’s weight pressing into her.

Her orgasm surprised him. It came out of nowhere. Her back arched as far as able, her head threw back as she screamed, her walls tightening so hard around his cock he was almost worried he’d crush it. He didn’t give her a break, pounding into her throughout her orgasm as her walls tried to milk his cock. She broke into moaning his name over and over, a small gasp every thrust.

He knew his orgasm was coming closer. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold off any longer. “I’m gonna cum,” He warned her. The moan that escaped her was absolutely whoreish. Her head threw back, exposing her throat, as she moaned without caring. He dropped his weight onto her, biting into the junction of her shoulder and neck as he chased his orgasm. He wasn’t expecting her to have a second orgasm but she screamed into his ear as her entire body shuddered beneath him. Her walls once again started to spasm and squeeze his cock pushing him over the edge. He released her skin and groaned against her skin as he slowed his pace to draw out his orgasm.

For a moment after their orgasms they stayed still, breathing heavily, preparing themselves for what followed. It was always a little awkward and Arlo wasn’t fond of it. They just… parted ways like nothing happened. Sure in the beginning she’d offered him to stay and cuddle but he never did and she stopped asking. Arlo had convinced himself that if he stayed someone would realize he was missing and connect the dots that he and the builder were doing a little more than training. So, instead, Arlo just pushed away from her and eased her legs off his shoulders to get ready to leave.

He wanted to make sure she was ok and he didn’t get too rough but she always got curt with him making him feel uncomfortable in the past when he did ask. So he slid out of the bed and looked for his discarded clothes. She watched him from her bed, grabbing her blanket and wrapping herself into it. Arlo sighed as he finally found his boxers so he could at least cover his quickly softening dick. 

He almost asked to stay. The question bubbling on the tip of his tongue as he found a single sock at the foot of the bed. He didn’t know if she’d accept him into her bed or if she’d just kick him out. His nerves that it would be the later kept his mouth shut. Instead he kept his head down, hunting for his clothes. He didn’t want to leave. He was tired, it was cold outside, and he wanted some intimacy. Sure the sex was amazing but he still found himself touch starved, wanting to hold someone and give them soft kisses but that wasn’t what their relationship was. Their relationship was sex, lust, when the need for a hard fuck was too strong. Their relationship was a quick fuck in the abandoned ruins. Their relationship was smiling politely to one another as they crossed paths in the Round Table. Their relationship was not snuggling after sex. Their relationship was not… a relationship. 

By the time Arlo found his shirt, which ended up on the other side of the room, the young builder had fallen asleep. Arlo pulled his shirt over his head and watched her sleep for a minute. The hickeys he’d left on her neck looked particularly bad, bruised and swollen. He wanted to stay. He wanted to kiss those marks. He settled for brushing her hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger there for a minute.

Maybe next time.

Arlo pulled on his boots and went to look at himself in the mirror. She never left marks anywhere visible. He probably had several red scratches along his spine, if he shifted just right he could feel the ache of them. Yet she looked like she got the shit beat out of her by several monsters in the mines. He regretted it. He wanted to take pride in the marks but she wasn’t his to own. They were just fuck buddies. That was it.

So, Arlo zipped up his jacket and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the angst at the end, I couldn't help it.
> 
> I'm on Twitter more than Tumblr nowadays. @I_Am_Heartfelt come and bother me. Nobody I know plays the game and I have many feelings, not to mention I have a few ideas for more MTAP fics.
> 
> EDIT: @heartfelt_writes is my Twitter specific for writing. Just to keep my NSFW stuff off my main Twitter. Follow one. Follow both. Follow neither. Whatever you want.


End file.
